The prior art includes many examples of hinge mechanisms designed to mount an alligator-type hood to a vehicle compartment. Such mechanisms generally limit movement of the hood to a single open position wherein the hood blocks access to a portion of the vehicle compartment. This presents obvious problems during repair and certain assembly operations.